


なにも話さないだ。// Don’t say anything.

by taiji



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiji/pseuds/taiji
Summary: hide had finished doing Taiji’s hair, yet they decided to play around a little bit before performing.- hide capitalised for the purpose of being able to read and understand that it’s a name in an easier way.
Relationships: hide/Taiji (X JAPAN)
Kudos: 9





	なにも話さないだ。// Don’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This only took about 20 minutes to write, yet I was drunk the entire time I wrote this, if this is poorly written, that is my excuse.

“Annnnddd, done～!” Hide announced, as Taiji looked in the mirror with his focus on his hair.Hide had styled Taiji’s hair, by request from him.Hide had earlier suggested that he wanted to only style Taiji’s hair, and he had relied on what he told them.He’d made sure that Taiji’s hair had curls to the finest, as long as they would compliment the chestnut colour that Taiji had dyed it to.Hide admired the beautiful locks that brushed Taiji’s shoulders and nearly reached down to his chest.He had felt very proud that this beauty was his work.Though of course, Taiji was already beautiful enough.And yes, there was something they had been hiding from everyone.. which in so’s case is:

Their relationship.

It was true, they had been dating for 2 months, due to Taiji’s accidental drunk confession to him after a concert.Yet their relationship was quite fast-moving, well.. because of Taiji’s thirstiness.But Hide truly enjoyed being around him, he really hadn’t been happier with anyone else.It had seemed as every time they’d been together, the entire time together had already gone by immediately.They quite enjoyed eachother, despite if you put Taiji’s stubbornness into consideration.

“Hey, Hide-chan” Taiji started.“Yeah?” Hide questioned.“I’m so happy I get to spend time like this with you before our concerts..” Taiji admitted to Hide, only to make a soft smile appear on his face.Yet it soon became a smirk, “You know, I’m happy too..Though out of everyone in X you’re the least I could’ve expected to end up with” Hide joked, causing Taiji to jokingly hit him, softly yet.“Pfff you could’ve expected to date even with Toshi? Or Yoshiki?!” Taiji asked, though yet being a joke.“But really, I do love being together with you.” Hide admitted just before he met his lips with Taiji’s.

Though Hide had planned it to be a soft kiss, he sensed that his boyfriend was eager for it to be stronger, causing Hide to immediately poke his tongue against his lips.As Taiji placed a hand on Hide’s shoulder, bringing him closer to him, he also let him slip his tongue through his lips and into his mouth.Hide tasted Taiji’s saliva just before he began to rub his cheek, yet still continuing the kiss.Taiji had become slightly nervous which caused him to bring his hand further down into Hide’s shirt. Though only just now he had remembered that they had to perform in a few minutes, so he would be unable to undress Hide.

Hide began to play with Taiji’s hair, which made him slightly nervous that he may ruin it for the performance, but Hide made certain not to.Every move that Hide made with his tongue felt perfect, Taiji realised that his boyfriend knew exactly how to please him in every way possible.Even the taste of Hide had been perfect, basically to Taiji, everything about Hide was.Yet he would still never be able to get enough of him. Hide began to suck on his bottom lip, in which Taiji knew what this meant. Hide ended by getting one last taste of Taiji’s tongue before backing away.

His face was left with a smirk, “Tai-chan, you know we can’t get too into it right now, we have a concert to perform at in a few minutes.You know many people are waiting for us.” He explained, before once again leaning in, but to this time give Taiji a kiss on his neck, though it was nearly to his shoulder, meaning that his vest would cover it up.He blushed as he watched Hide’s smirk on his face, his confidence was almost too much to deal with sometimes, yet he’d say it’s a perfect amount for him.He truly loved Hide anyway, unlike how his love was for anyone else he’d known, his love for Hide was way stronger.

“Now come on, Tai-chan, we need to perform in less than 2 minutes, we need to get out there now.”Hide asked of him, as he grabbed his hand, leading him away from where they’d been sitting next to one another.“Just don’t be nervous when you perform” Hide advised him, purposely making Taiji a little bit angry, knowing his stubborn self.“Oh, Tai-chan, I know you won’t.I love you”Hide told him before tightly grabbing his hand as he began to walk towards the door that exited the room.“I hope you’re ready.”Hide told him, jokingly.“Of course I am, I was just worried you aren’t” Taiji replied before once again giving him a peck on the lips.“Let’s go～!” Taiji yelled as he lead his boyfriend out of the room, soon to bring him on stage at the same time the rest of X would appear.


End file.
